Hydrogen can be considered an alternative fuel source to gasoline. Automobiles have been developed that utilize hydrogen instead of gasoline as a power source. A hydrogen-powered vehicle may have a tank that holds hydrogen gas, which is used to power the vehicle. When the hydrogen within the tank is expended, the tank must be refilled, much like a gasoline-powered vehicle must be refueled when its gasoline tank runs low. Currently, hydrogen vehicle refueling is limited to locations with hydrogen delivery infrastructure, such as hydrogen pipelines. Also, current hydrogen fueling can be time consuming and can result in wasted hydrogen gas from incomplete filling or differing tank sizes. These existing fueling stations increase the cost of operation, increase the potential for hazardous station conditions, and limit fueling locations.